


Matchmaker

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Sylvia Tilly would do anything to help her new roommate, so when she finds out that Michael has never been on a proper human date, she just has to help.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> Written for celestialskiff for Round 16 of the @trek-rarepair-swap. 
> 
> Thanks to the always wonderful CaptAcorn for feedback and editing.

It was the third time in as many days that Cadet Sylvia Tilly had broached the topic of a certain tall handsome lieutenant with Michael. “So, are you and Tyler going to go on another date, or what?”

Michael swallowed a sigh and continued to get ready for her shift. “As I already explained, Lieutenant Tyler and I have not been on any ‘dates’.” She pulled a fresh uniform out of the wardrobe built into the wall, not bothering to look at her roommate as they discussed the apparently inadequate state of her love life. “We work together sometimes. We had lunch once. I’ve also had lunch with you. Was that a date?”

Tilly sighed dramatically behind her. “But don’t you _want_ to? He’s so handsome. And so tall!”

Michael couldn’t dispute that the lieutenant had certain positive attributes, but she mostly found herself jealous of her roommate’s ability to be so free with her feelings. She’d learned a lot over the last seven years about accepting her human emotions, but it was a work in progress at best, and she still struggled on a daily basis with the impulse to repress her emotions that had been drilled into her since she was a child.

“Well, I hate to inform you, but I’m not going on any dates with Lieutenant Tyler and I would appreciate it if you would drop the subject.” This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable and she didn’t completely understand why, but she knew she wanted it to be over. Michael took a breath and for once she didn’t overanalyze her words before they were out of her mouth. “Besides… “ she continued, trying to find any way to force the conversation to end, “I wouldn’t even know what to _do_ on a date.”

She was met with silence, and for a brief moment, Michael convinced herself that the conversation was over. Then she turned around.

Tilly’s face was lit up, realization dawning on her face. “You’ve never been on a date,” she finally said. “I had no idea, you should have told me!” Then she peered at Michael quizzically. “How do Vulcans date, _anyway_? I’m sure it’s all very _logical…_ ” She looked thoughtful for a moment then her head snapped back up, red curls bouncing slightly. “Wait. Don’t Vulcans do _arranged_ marriages?” She paused again and her eyes suddenly widened. “Are you already betrothed to someone?!”

At that, Michael had laugh. “No, I’m not betrothed to anyone.”

“Oh. Okay. So… you have never been on a human date?”

Michael shook her head. “No. Vulcans don't date, particularly not humans, Vulcan raised or not.

“So… no dates at all?”

“No. I've had neither the time, nor the opportunity.” She hesitated, concerned about the direction the conversation was moving in. “I’ve been focused elsewhere.”

“Wait. Are you a— I mean, it’s okay if you haven’t— “

Michael flushed at the implication. “Tilly!”

“You’re right! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. That was… _completely_ inappropriate. It’s just, you know… if you needed any help, like… if you had any questions, or any guidance, I’d be happy to show—”

Michael interrupted her before she could go any further. “How about we just stick to the dating advice for the time being?”

“Wait, so you _do_ want my help?” She beamed. “You won’t regret this, I promise!”

* * *

“Okay, step one: the perfect outfit.”

Michael recoiled. “No… Tilly, you really don’t need to do this.” She’d reluctantly agreed to let her roommate take her on a practice “date” that night after their shifts were over, and she was already regretting the decision.

But Tilly pressed. “Michael, you’ve helped me with so many things. Just… let me help you for once.”

Michael didn’t know what to say to that, so she nodded. Tilly grinned and began to riffle through Michael’s clothes.

When she was finally dressed, with much guidance from her overly enthusiastic roommate, Michael looked at her reflection suspiciously. “Are you sure he’d like this?”

Tilly looked at the reflection in the mirror and bit her lip. “Definitely. You look totally hot.”

Her words made Michael’s cheeks burn and she ran a hand nervously over her hair, smoothing it unnecessarily. “So, are we ready to go?”

Tilly’s eyes lit up as though suddenly remembering something. “No, not yet! I still need to get dressed.”

Michael considered telling her it wasn’t necessary that she dress up as well, but she knew it was impossible to try to dissuade Tilly’s enthusiasm. She watched with some amusement as her roommate went through several different outfits before finally settling on something, a black outfit with fabric shot through with some sort of reflective thread that made it sparkle like pinpoints of starlight. It draped over her breasts in a way that Michael judged as quite aesthetically pleasing. Then Tilly caught her staring and Michael’s cheeks burned again.

When they finally left their shared quarters, Michael started automatically towards the mess hall, but Tilly quickly stopped her. She gave Michael a disapproving look. “That’s not very romantic!” She looped her arm through Michael’s and led her in a different direction. “Step two: a romantic atmosphere. But don’t worry, if you go on a date, Tyler will probably have a plan, since he has more experience than you do. At least I assume so… I mean, _everyone_ has more experience than _you_ do.” Michael glared and Tilly flushed in response. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” she insisted. “Anyway, don’t you worry, I’ve got it all arranged.”

Somehow, that didn’t comfort Michael as much as she suspected it was supposed to. But Michael quickly realized that they were heading towards the observation deck, and she had to agree that that sounded much more romantic than the mess hall. When they entered, Tilly took her by the hand and led her to a bench. They sat down together and Tilly pulled a six-pack of beer out of a small bag she’d been carrying.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer wine or beer. I’ve never seen you drinking any. So I just brought something I liked.”

She handed Michael a can of beer and Michael took it. “Thank you. I… I’d love to try it,” she replied gamely.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as Tilly sipped on her beer and they gazed out over the vast starfield before them.

“So, is this it? Drinking beer and looking at the stars?”

Tilly sighed. “Well, unfortunately there's not much to do on a Crossfield-class starship. So step _three_ is good conversation. I just wanted to take you through the motions, get you out of your element a little, and give you a chance to practice with some common date conversation topics.”

“Ah. So, what is ‘my element’ exactly?”

Tilly shrugged. “I guess work. You're so smart and experienced. You always know what to do, or you can figure it out. It's just the human stuff… the feelings stuff where you seem a little lost.”

Michael smiled a little. “True enough.” She took a sip of the beer, then looked at Tilly in surprise. “You know, this isn't the kind of beer I would have expected from you.”

Tily grinned and flipped her hair over she shoulder. “And what did you expect ‘exactly’?”

Michael shrugged. “Something sweeter, I guess.”

Her roommate smiled and took another sip. “But it's really good, right? An ex-girlfriend introduced me to it.”

Michael paused mid-sip. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were attracted to women.”

“Really?” Tilly looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. “I guess it's just never come up. I’ve always liked men and women. I mean, guys are _so_ great. But women are so great too!” She paused, suddenly worried. “I mean, I would never hit on _you_ , not because you aren’t really super great,” she quickly amended, “but I mean, that would be really kind of rude and imposing, you know, since you are my roommate. And obviously… you don't … I mean, you've never… “ She froze. “Wait. Do you like girls?”

Michael swallowed nervously. “Sometimes.”

“Oh. I… I didn’t realize. I don’t know why I assumed that. I guess you never really showed much interest in anyone, and then you and Tyler seemed to be hitting it off, but that doesn’t mean you _only_ like guys, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed… “

Tilly’s nervous rambling made Michael laugh. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize.” Michael smiled at her, then Tilly suddenly jumped and squealed and Michael saw her beer can spilling onto the floor. Tilly quickly picked it up, but there was already a small puddle of beer on the floor and she looked around anxiously for something to clean it up with.

“I”m so sorry, I get clutzy when I’m nervous,” she explained with a wave.

Part of Michael was glad to hear that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous, but the part part was confused. “Tilly—"

“Sylvia,” she corrected with a nervous grin. “If, you know, if we were on a real date, you should use my first name.”

Michael nodded. “Sylvia. Why are you nervous?”

She looked up from the spilled beer and bit her lip. “Because I’m trying to decide if I should tell you that I like you.”

It took several long moments for Michael to respond. She struggled to identify and understand the emotions that were suddenly swirling in her stomach and making her heart beat faster. Then it finally clicked. “Oh,” she said. Tilly looked away nervously, but Michael reached out, taking her face in her hands and redirecting her so that they faced each other once more. “Sylvia, I… I like you too.”

Then she threw logic to the wind and leaned in.


End file.
